


Bullshit

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: "Magnus, it's not you, it's me."





	Bullshit

“Magnus, it’s not you, it’s me.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

A powerful wave of magic moves around the apartment and Alec can feel it as he reaches for the door.

 

“Open the door, Magnus.”

 

“I won’t until you tell me why you really want to break up.”

 

“I want you to hate me.” Alec doesn’t raise his voice but the words seem too loud between them anyway.

 

“I could never hate you, Alexander.” Magnus’ answer is barely a whisper, full of longing and melancholy in its sincerity.

 

“I know. And it hurts. I want us to break up.  _ I _ want to be the one to break up with  _ you _ . I want you to hate me. To move on. So my death won’t break your heart.”

 

“But it will either way, Alexander. So why not make the best of the time we have?”

 

He takes Alec in his arms as tears fall, both of them holding on for dear life.

 

Life they cannot take for granted.

 

***

 

“I want to… I want to leave.”

 

Alec can feel Magnus’ breath hitch and he knows the warlock is thinking back to that night 2 years ago, when he foolishly tried to break them up.

 

He turns around in Magnus’ embrace, sitting up from where he was laying on his chest so he can look into those golden eyes.

 

“Not you. Never you. And that’s why. I… I want to leave Shadowhunting behind, Magnus. I want to petition to be stripped of my runes and then get turned into a vampire. I want to do this while I can, Magnus. Because I’m selfish and I want to be young when it happens. I want to still look the way I did when you fell in love with me.”

 

“Alexander, you never wanted immortality.”

 

“But it’s different now, isn’t it?”

 

Magnus looks at Alec, trying to find something insincere in his expression, but he cannot.

 

  
“Magnus, I can’t leave you. I hoped you would move on, but I know you won’t. I’m afraid for you. I don’t want to leave you. I was thinking about this for a while and I talked to Jace and Clary, just in case, to ask them if they would allow me their blood so I could be a Daylighter. My life wouldn’t really change that way. You know my skin is already stone cold anyway and I won’t miss a normal diet. And you won’t miss me.”

 

“What about everyone you will leave behind?”

 

Alec leans down to kiss him.

 

“If I was there at the time, their death would hurt me even if I was mortal. I’m sure of it, Magnus. It’s what I want.”

 

***

 

When 3 years later a tiny blue boy is left on the steps of Shadowhunters Academy, Alec knows he made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear - Alec is a vampire now and when they go to the Academy it's because Alec tags along with Magnus who will be a guest lecturer, liek in the books. And since Alec is no longer a Shadowhunter, they don't adopt Rafe - but don't worry, Simon finds him and Sizzy gives the poor baby all the love (Izzy speaks with Rafe in spanish only and Simon is low key annoyed but determined to learn because of it.)


End file.
